I don't remember,but I love you
by ichigoiscool234
Summary: Mugetsu found a girl that he loved throughout the years but the girl doesn't remember him OCCness my occ i owned her


i was lost i wasn't even found i'm scared help me.  
i was sleeping quietly i felt two big,warm hands went over my hand that was cold, and hold them.I crack open one of my eyes the light blinding me almost i rub my eyes but i didn't get to rub the other one i look over to my side and there was a man,  
his hair was spikey it was long and black like mine but my hair is not spikey,the man lifted up his head and stared at me his red wine eyes stared into my deep blue sea eyes like posedian eyes he smiled,his smiled was softed i just didn't know who he was anymore,i felt like i known him before.  
Me:w...who are you?  
his smiled went to a frown god what did i do now?  
?:you don't remember?  
i looked at him for a minute and i shooked my head saying no Mugetsu:my name is mugetsu do you remember you're name?  
Me:yes my name is...alyssa Mugetsu:well me and you used to know eachother before i kept quiet then i ask Me:where am i?  
Mugetsu:you're in my room of course Me:oh...  
before i could say anything he kissed me on the lips i kinda blushed Mugetsu:i missed you i ask it was stupid of me to ask him this Me:ummm...had we ever done it?  
Mugetsu:ahh yes Me:when?  
Mugetsu:when you were 15 and i was 18 Me:did i ever get pregant Mugetsu:no...  
Me:thank god, then i started feeling dizzy and i felled forward but mugetsu caught me Mugetsu: ALYSSA!are you okay?  
me:yes,i'm tired he layed me down and he got into the bed he pulled me against him and his warm body Me:warm ,he chuckled me and him drift off i woked up the sun shining through the curtains i looked up there was a sleepy mugetsu i giggled he started shifting and moving around he put his nose into my black hair Mugetsu:mmmmm...coconut i giggled when he said that he rest his fore head against mine Mugetsu:good morning my beautiful i blushed when he said that the blushed died down Me:morning my love he chuckled he kissed me Mugetsu:did you have a good night sleep me:maybe he had a confused face on him Me:i kinda had bad nightmares Mugetsu:bad nightmares well i'll chase those nightmares away me:thank you...i love you he smiled and kissed me on the forehead Mugetsu:i love you too *after a few weeks*  
i was waiting for mugetsu to come back to the hotel after my training of how to calm down my inner demon i was thinking of sweet thoughts of me and mugetsu but then those thoughts turn into dirty thoughts quickly then i heard a door shut i looked up and it was mugetsu Mugetsu:hey how did it go sweetie Me:fine but those people were weird like a bird that just didn't know what to do he chuckled,i looked at his finger that were unbuttoning his shirt,god i feel like a preverted teenage girl he came over to me and knock on my forehead gently Mugetsu:hello earth to alyssa i snapped out of it and i looked down embarssed by his sexinest Mugetsu:whats a mattter?  
Me:nothing..m..mugetsu can we do it?  
Mugetsu:do what?  
me:sex Mugetsu:ahh are sure you want to do it?  
me:yes mugetsu:alright let's do it he started to take out clothes off and looked at me Mugetsu:So beautiful i was still blushing our body were sweating he kissed me then he lowered and stop he grab both of my breast and he played with them and lick them me i was panting as always he lowered all the way down and stopped i didn't know what he was going to do then i felt his tongue i jolted he looked up shocked Mugetsu: do you want me to stop?  
Me:n..n..no Mugetsu:then why did you jolted?  
Me:i...like...it but it feels weird Mugetsu:really? you must enjoy it Me:yes i do he lowered his head and started licking me in the vagina i moaned at what he was doing he stopped then he looked at me he pulled me up and put me on the floor Me:m..mugetsu why did you put me on the floor?  
Mugetsu:cause you're going to suck on my dick Me:o...okay i put my breast around his dick and i started to move my breast up and down,i started to lick his dick and started to suck on it Mugetsu:alyssa i'm almost closed! a..ahh he came in my mouth cum came all over me Me:tasty mmm he smiled then he lifted me up,he put me on the bed and he inserted his dick into my vagina Mugetsu:tell me to move it or tell me to stop Me:okay,move it he started to move it i moaned as he was moving in and out of me he started pacing faster and faster and he came i moaned loudly i collapsed and he got out of me and collasped me:mugetsu Mugetsu:hmmmm?  
Me:I...love you i felled asleep against his chest Mugetsu:i love you too alyssa he pulled the blanket up on us and slept together throughout the night i didn't have any bad nightmares he chased them away like he promise me i love him

a few weeks later Me:i...i'm pregnant mugetsu he smiled he bented down and kissed my belly i giggled Mugetsu:this is our baby nobody else Me:mugetsu..  
Mugetsu:mmm yes my beautiful?  
Me:i love you Mugetsu:i love you too few months later tears of joy were streaming down my cheeks mugetsu came in a smiled appeared on his face he came over Me:mugetsu this is our daughter Mugetsu:i'm so happy my beautiful me:so am i my love the two lovers name there daughter ahihana mean flower the two lover started out as a family now their daughter looks black hair little bit spikey and red wine eyes


End file.
